


Flaming Spear

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Captured, M/M, bed, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volga defeated Link in battle, but he wants a little more from having won against the legendary hero.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Spear

Link slowly came to, blinking and shuddering when he felt the pain pounding in his head. He had just been fighting on the battlefield, and the next he knew was waking up in a rather hot room. He had been placed atop a rather large bed, and most of his gear was either missing or half removed, as if the person undressing him had been interrupted.

What in the world had happened? Link had no idea what to make of his surroundings, or what might still happen. He tried sitting upright, but the pain flaring in his body was too intense for that to happen. He grunted softly and laid back down, closing his eyes with a sigh. He would have to wait for whatever would happen, then.

"Ah, my guest is awake, I see?" The mocking tone of that at first unfamiliar voice angered Link, but he forced himself to hold still. Volga, the fiery dragon knight, had stepped into the room, giving Link a long look. "You still look smashed. I suppose I really did quite a number on you on the battlefield."

Link could only remember a brief flash of it, but it was there regardless. Volga had challenged him on the field, and they had clashed. But the exact way he had ended up defeated was a mystery to Link. He just couldn't remember. There was only darkness where a memory should have been.

"Not very talkative… not that I care." Volga sat down on the bed, giving Link a long, unreadable stare. "I want to enjoy my prize for defeating you in a fair battle. I hope for you that you won't make this more complicated than it has to be."

Link understood what Volga was trying to say and avoid to say at the same time. He wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of ending up beneath an opponent, even if Volga's human shape was somewhat attractive. However, he wasn't in a position to negotiate or fight back. He lacked his gear, most of his usual power, and he didn't know how and if he would get out, even if he should be able to defeat Volga and recover his sword and additional tools. It was a mess, and one he couldn't get out of at that moment.

Volga was above him quite soon, and Link had to suppress the urge to fight back already. Only with some amount of effort, he grasped at Volga's linen shirt, looking the knight straight into the eyes. Even if he had been defeated, he wouldn't humiliate himself by showing fear in front of Volga. He could be dead already, or worse. Ending up beneath Volga and having to do his bidding for the moment wasn't all that bad.

Still, his heart was racing when Volga started to grind lightly against him. Link bit on his bottom lip lightly, to bite back some of the noises threatening to escape him. His legs twitched a little, but otherwise, his body remained mostly calm. Volga seemed quite amused about that, though it was hard to read his expression right at that moment.

"Let's see how you fight between the sheets…"

 


End file.
